un cumpleaños mas
by Nyu Oz Leonhart
Summary: No hizo falta que lo pidiera dos veces. A su mesa pronto llegaron botellas del mismo licor, cuatro vasos y una cubetilla con hielos. Bebieron en silencio, hasta que la música cambio de rito a algo más jocoso y Kai levantó su vaso levemente hacia Bryan. YAOI Bryan x Yuriy


**(¯·..·-** **UN CUMPLEAÑOS MÁS** **-·..·´¯)**

 **La historia de Beybalde así como sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Este es un fanfiction YAOI**

 **Bryan xYuriy**

 **(¯·..·-** **UN CUMPLEAÑOS MÁS** **-·..·´¯)** **(¯·..·-** **UN CUMPLEAÑOS MÁS** **-·..·´¯)** **(¯·..·-** **UN CUMPLEAÑOS MÁS** **-·..·´¯)** **(¯·..·-** **UN CUMPLEAÑOS MÁS** **-·..·´¯)**

Bryan empujó la puerta de salida con fuerza, queriendo que el aire de la calle le quitara las ideas asesinas que afloraban en su mente y que amenazaban con no marcharse. Rechinó los dientes y sintió su cuerpo temblar de rabia e impotencia, y toda era culpa de cierto pelirrojo con el que salía desde hace un año; en ese tiempo tuvieron sus altas y bajas, pero nunca le había hecho perder la cabeza como ese día. Justamente en su cumpleaños.

El embustero pelirrojo le había hecho lo peor, Tan solo recordarlo le producía un malestar inmediato, pero en cuanto tuviera a ese taheño cerca le haría pagar esa llamada de hace pocos minutos:

\- ¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó cuando su móvil sonó y en la pantalla apareció el nombre "Yura"- en ese maldito restaurante que elegiste a las 4 pm- él hubiera preferido ir al bar de siempre y después de un par de tragos terminar haciéndolo con su ruso en la cama, en el comedor, en el sofá y en la alfombrita del recibidor… pero este se había empeñado en hacer algo diferente.

\- Hay un cambio de planes Bryan- su voz sonaba más fría de lo usual.

\- ¡Grandioso! ¿Será el bar?- preguntó implorante.

\- No.

\- Si quieres empezar por la cama y después los tragos, bien por mí- se mojó los labios con la lengua.

\- Kinomiya está en la ciudad- soltó sin más, y Bryan supo enseguida a quien se refería- me encontraré con él- espero respuesta pero la quijada estaban tan apretadas por la indignación y el descaro de Ivanov que no pudo decir nada- celebraremos mañana, o quizás el fin de semana.

¿El fin de semana? Quién demonios se creía para disponer de "su" tiempo como se le antojara y sobre todo ¿le estaba cambiando nuevamente por "él"? le daba preferencia aun cuando le juro que entre ellos no existía ya nada… y claro que como él estúpido que era, le había creído todo. Y ahora en sus narices se iba ¿para qué? No tenía que responderse, conocía exactamente donde terminarían.

Apretó el aparato telefónico hasta que crujió bajo sus dedos y la comunicación se cortó. Maldijo en silencio a ese Kinomiya y al ruso infiel. Tiró el móvil en el primer basurero que vio y siguió caminando.

La furia inicial dio paso a la incertidumbre que duro apenas dos cuadras cuando se convirtió en resignación y por último en venganza. Iría al encuentro de su insatisfecha pareja y le dejaría, le terminaría en medio de burlas y mofas… estaba seguro del donde lo encontraría. Esa reservación a comer no iba a ser desperdiciada por el moreno glotón, de eso estaba seguro. Sonrió y sin prisa se adentró en las calles como un peatón más con rumbo fijo, la distancia no importaba, si tenía suerte llegaría antes del postre. Y la venganza era el postre que se serviría esa tarde.

Arqueó la ceja ante el refinado gusto de su pareja actual, que pronto se convertiría en un difunto. Entró para encontrarse con una joven de sonrisa fija que le pregunto el nombre de quien reservaba.

\- Ivanov, Yuriy Ivanov- contestó como si el solo pronunciarlo le irritara la garganta.

\- Lo siento, no tengo ninguna reservación con ese nombre.

\- ¿Qué me dice de Kuznetzov?

\- Ninguna ¿está seguro que es aquí?

Lo estaba, pero ya no importaba. Dio media vuelta notando la oscuridad de las nubes que anunciaban un buen aguacero, tal vez la compañía de una botella de vodka le relajara un poco. Salió del restaurante y alguien chocó con su costado: era un chico de baja estatura, desafiante mirada de fuego. Lo reconoció enseguida aunque esta vez no tenía las marcas en las mejillas.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas- le espetó con frialdad.

\- Pero fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo Hiwatarado.

\- …- se miraron por un instante y Kai sonrió antes de preguntar con acides- ¿Dónde está Yura? ¿Eres tan insoportable que ni en tu cumpleaños puede permanecer a tú lado?

\- …- ahora fue el turno del peligris de guardar silencio por el astuto comentario- ¿Qué te importa donde este el pelirrojo?

\- Lo imaginaba, Yura algún día tenía que abrir los ojos- agregó con sencillez.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, estoy devastado- dijo con sorna, aunque la verdad era que esas palabras le indignaban y le herían- es más- acercó su rostro al del bicolor- ¿Por qué no me consuelas?

Le empuja para volver a crear la distancia y conservar su espacio personal, a lo que el platinado responde con un gesto de indiferencia. Sus ojos verdes examinaron al menor notando después de unos segundos una brecha a la cual atacar.

\- Y ¿Dónde está Kon?- sonrió ante la mirada desafiante de Kai- creí que se habían vuelto inseparables- el bicolor frunció el entrecejo- Aunque un perdedor como tú debe estar acostumbrado a ser botado, primero Yuriy en la abadía y ahora Kon después del tercer torneo. Pero no te preocupes aún hay muchos por allí- dijo dando unas palmaditas sobre el hombro.

\- Aunque no te interesa, Rei fue a visitar su aldea. Y eso aun deja en el aire ¿dónde esta Yuriy?

Bryan se alzó de hombros con inocencia y sin interés alguno. Estaba seguro que con ello obtendría un nuevo ataque y eso le mantenía divertido.

\- Conozco un bar cerca de aquí, yo invito-

\- ¿¡QUE!?- ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco?

\- Sigue siendo tu cumpleaños, así que no hagas que me arrepienta- bufó empezando a caminar.

Avanzó al ritmo del menor, sintiéndose completamente seguro de que aquello era una broma o quizás había entrado a un mundo paralelo… daba igual, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Antes de llegar a su objetivo, la lluvia lanzo sus primeros misiles contra ellos obligándolos a entrar y sacudirse las gotitas del cabello y la ropa. El bar estaba lleno aunque era miércoles pasado de las 4 pm y con el aguacero que caía fuera se hallaría al tope dentro de poco. Buscaron un sitio donde acomodarse cuando alguien los llamó. Era Brooklyn quien agitaba la mano para que se acercaran. Estaba acompañado por Hitoshi y ambos parecían agradecidos de que les interrumpieran en lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo. Bryan no perdió de vista ese detalle, quizás discutían. Se sintió aliviado al saber que no era el único con problemas y con el ánimo más liviano tomó asiento entre Kai y Hitoshi. Posó una pierna sobre la otra mirando a la parejita que se había olvidado de los arrumacos.

\- Bien Kai, ya estamos aquí ¿y el licor?

No hizo falta que lo pidiera dos veces. A su mesa pronto llegaron botellas del mismo licor, cuatro vasos y una cubetilla con hielos. Bebieron en silencio, hasta que la música cambio de rito a algo más jocoso y Kai levantó su vaso levemente hacia Bryan

\- ¿Qué festejamos?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

\- El nefasto día en que Kuznetzov llegó al mundo- respondió el bicolor con mofa.

\- ¡Hey!- reprochó- me estarás confundiendo contigo Hiwatonto.

\- ¡Felicidades!- Hitoshi levantó su vaso también y se tragó el contenido de un golpe.

\- Tendrías que habernos dicho, hubiésemos hecho una fiesta.

¿Festejar? Eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer con su ruso, sin embargo él había preferido hacer su fiesta privada con alguien más. Seguro lo estarían haciendo en su cama, en su comedor, en su sofá y en su alfombrilla del recibidor.

\- Hmf- refunfuñó- no soy de ese tipo- respondió al final.

\- Ese no es el ánimo que debes tener en tú día- agregó el Ingles sirviendo una nueva ronda para todos.

Quizás tenían razón, pensó Bryan, al final no había terminado solo, estaba con "amigos" y con tragos completamente gratis. Se bebió lo que tenía en la mano esperando que el alcohol hiciera su trabajo, que pronto le hiciera perder el sentido y quizás despertaría en casa junto al taheño sin ni siquiera haber comenzado la jornada. Pero por más que bebía no pasaba nada.

Hitoshi hablaba muy animadamente con Kai, el cual parecía haberse olvidado de su novio que estaba de vacaciones, Brooklyn por su parte estaba melancólico, he intentaba usar a Bryan como paño de lágrimas… definitivamente ese no era su día.

\- ¡Ya está bien!- se quejó Kuznetzov una vez que el pelinaranja inició un llanto apagado al ver que el bicolor rozaba la mano de su entrenador- Nos vamos ya todos- resopló- quien diría que "yo" sería el maldito conductor designado.

\- ¡Hey Boris!- se quejó el ojicarmin, cuando le tomó por la muñeca al igual que a Brooklyn y los arrastró hacia la calle.

\- Vuelve a llamarme así y te impacto el puño en los dientes- gruñó- andado Hiro.

Aun llovía, aunque con menos fuerza. Bryan los llevó a una calle contigua donde estaba el estacionamiento y el auto del moreno. Fue una tarea difícil pues a cada paso obtenían más los efectos del embriague. Brooklyn perdió el paso y para no irse de bruces se aferró más a Bryan quedando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- Tus ojos son verdes- dijo el Inglés.

\- Y mucho más brillantes que los tuyos- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Hermosos- y terminada la palabra le plantó un beso al confundido ruso.

\- Boris es mío- Kai se quejó empujando a Brooklyn y rompiendo la unión.

Ahora era el bicolor quien asaltaba esos labios y le mordía la lengua con lujuria. Apretaba tanto el beso que los sonidos se iban apagando a su alrededor, pero aun así pudo a Kinomiya rodeándole por la espalda,

\- ¡Felicidades!- dijo aun sin ese tono turbado por el alcohol que poseían los otros dos.

\- Abrazo grupal- Masefield se unió rodeándole por la cintura a la par que Kai seguía explorándole.

Por fin Bryan pudo separarse de esos labios que le perseguían de forma demandante, a la par que dos juegos de manos le invadían el pecho, la espalda y las nalgas. El ruso dio un paso hacia atrás intentando librarse y carburar sus ideas sobre lo que ocurría… no era que lo desagradara ser deseado por tres sexys chicos, en lo absoluto. Pero aquello ya era demasiado ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras que filmaban esa broma?

\- Ya basta de juegos- ordenó y de la nada le desabotonaban la camisa y lamian sus tetillas.

Para su suerte su entrepierna no quería que se detuvieran, comenzaba a despertar y definitivamente no quería volver a dormir sin antes haberse divertido.

\- Kuznetzov- gimió Kinomiya robándole otro beso al cual no pudo negarse.

Se fueron recargando en el auto negro del mayor, todos los cuerpos ardiendo a pesar de las ropas mojadas. Tres de ellos eran víctimas del vodka mientras que el cuarto olvidaba el recelo de su actitud y decidía que era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le podían dar después de lo que le había hecho el odioso pelirrojo.

\- Date vuelta Hiwatari.

El ojicarmín apoyó sus codos sobre la cajuela dándole la espalda. Bryan no perdió el tiempo en bajarse el pantalón para sacarse el húmedo y palpitante miembro. Aflojó el cinturón del sangre mestiza hasta descubrirle los redondos glúteos y frotar su pene entre ellas encontrando el camino adecuado. Presionó son sutileza sacando un gemido de la boca de Kai y esto le dio luz verde para introducirse dentro de su estrechez. Empujaba y retrocedía un poco para volver a entrar y ganar terreno, cuándo estuvo completamente dentro tomó de las caderas al bicolor aferrándose a ellas y comenzar sus rápidas embestidas

Los gemidos placenteros de Kai impulsaron a los otros dos a seguirlos. Sin dudarlo Hitoshí le sacó los pantalones a su pareja y le subió sobre la cajuela y trajo sus caderas a su ya hinchado miembro. No hubo preparación alguna, el frenesí que sentían en ese momento era un afrodisiaco que les impulsaba a evitar los arrumacos y los sentimientos… era lo que se diría, sexo caliente.

Hitoshi entró por completo y de un solo movimiento en su alumno quien lanzó un grito que fue apagado por el agua que arreciaba nuevamente. Un par de minutos y las mejillas del Brooklyn ya estaban pintadas de rojo y gritaba por más al igual que Kai, esos gemidos eran tan estimulantes que Bryan se sintió en la gloria, quería poseerlos a cada uno de ellos… y lo haría.

Arremetió con fuerza deleitándose con las sensaciones que dejaba en su cuerpo el agujero de Kai y después salió para interrumpir a la segunda pareja. Besó con descaro a Kinomiya, haciéndole salir del menor y ocupar su puesto. Cogió las blancas y abiertas piernas de Masefield y lo empalo, poniéndole fuerza y velocidad a cada embestida.

Brooklyn se mordió los labios al sentir las manos del ruso su dura erección, frotándole con fuerza produciéndole placer puro. Bryan apoyo un pie sobre la defensa para darle con mayor fuerza.

Hitoshi aun ansioso miro el descubierto trasero de Kai se fue con él. Entró con apenas cuidado, empezó con rítmicas penetraciones que era iguales a los jadeos. Pronto las manos del moreno se posaron sobre los hombros de Kai para atraerlo y profundizar su entrega. Hitoshi hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitado por el delgado cuerpo, pero debía soportar pues únicamente aun no quería correrse.

\- No aguanto más- chilló el bicolor viniéndose libremente sobre la carrocería.

A la par Kuznetzov liberaba la presión de Brooklyn permitiéndole terminar con un espasmo manchándose el vientre. Su entrada se apretó y cuando Bryan estaba por terminar dentro del Inglés, Hitoshi detuvo las embestidas y le miró.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada era brillante y lujuriosa. Se colocó como Kai (quien ahora recobraba el aire perdido) y comenzó a estimularse a sí mismo mientras ofrecía su trasero al ruso. Bryan se mordió los labios mientras salía de Masefield y se colocaba frente a esa entrada que en un sano juicio jamás se lo daría. Lamió su dedo medio y masajeo esa entrada, presionando y entrando, moviéndose en él interior mientras el mayor suspiraba… deseaba alargar ese momento, pero su amigo entre las piernas exigía atención, y no se callaría. Así que extrajo el dedo y atacó con su húmedo miembro.

\- ¡Oh Hiro! No sé si recordaras esto, pero ten por seguro que yo nunca lo olvidare- gimió al embestirlo.

Lo nalgueó en tres ocasiones, aumentando su excitación que pronto llegaría al clímax. La lluvia cesó por completo cuando ambos jadeaban incontrolables con el rostro hacia el cielo, mientras los menores se habían encontrado y ahora se besaban olvidándose del par que terminaba con gruñidos roncos. Bryan permaneció en si sitió unos segundos más y lentamente fue saliendo dejando un camino blancuzco a su paso, con la mirada turbada y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con fuerza se subió lentamente los pantalones mirando al trió que aun parecía querer más… y bien podría dárselos, pero quería regresar a casa antes que Yuriy de su cita y sacar sus cosas sin tener que hacer un drama.

Sin saber cómo les acomodo la ropa y les metió en el auto para dejar primero a Kai en el hotel donde había mencionado se alojaba, y después a la casa de Brooklyn donde también podría dejar a Hitoshi y su auto. Apenas les dejo en la entrada tambaleándose y cerró la puerta tras de sí, si caían y perdían el conocimiento después de eso ya no sería problema suyo… por su parte les había entregado sanos y a salvo.

Mensajería Kuznetzov —rio divertido— nos aseguramos de entregarlos con una sonrisa.

Cogió un taxi pues las piernas comenzaban a dolerle y no era para menos, después de haberse cenado tres exquisitos manjares. Relajó la espalda viendo pasar las casas por la ventanilla hasta que el auto amarillo se detuvo frente a una casa color blanco de dos plantas con un reducido jardín al frente. Las luces estaban apagadas así que se dio valor y entró con cuidado, apenas haciendo ruido con las llaves.

El aire estaba impregnado de un olor extraño y a la vez familiar, era dulce como el de flores ¿en su casa? Cerró la puerta acostumbrándose a la penumbra de la estancia que llevaba a la sala. De pronto piso algo y retrocedió asustando, llevó la vista hacia abajo para descubrir la silueta de una rosa ¿Qué rayos hacia allí esa planta? Y notó en el piso algunos pétalos como si de la hubiera deshojado. Los nervios del ruso se crisparon al imaginar una pelea en su hogar ¿Yuriy estaría bien?

Encendió la luz a prisa percatándose de todo lo que ocurría a su entorno. La pequeña mesa de la sala estaba cubierta por un pastel sencillo, algunas cervezas que parecían ya no estar frías, un regalo finamente envuelto, flores o mejor dicho pétalos decorando el sitio así como un aroma que le seducía el olfato. De pronto unas pisadas en la escalera le hicieron girarse para encontrarse con los ojos azules más enfurecidos del mundo.

\- Yu… Yuriy- dijo con nerviosismo.

\- …- no respondió, simplemente afilo más la mirada… si eso era posible.

\- Yo- titubeó.

\- Hueles a cantina- dijo después de echarle una mirada- ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

\- ¿Dónde querías que estuviera si ibas a encontrarte con ese estúpido de Kinomiya?- reaccionó.

\- ¡Justo aquí para reñir al respecto!- respondió gélidamente.

\- No quería arruinar tú encuentro- dijo sin saber si molestarse o estar aliviado de verle con bien.

\- ¿Es que eres tan imbécil para no darte cuenta de la verdad?- cruzó los brazos- Kinomiya nunca estuvo aquí, deseaba que llegaras a casa…- no agregó más, esperaba que la inteligencia de Kuznetzov descifrará el resto después de mirar su entorno.

No tuvo palabras para responderle, simplemente se sentía molesto consigo mismo, con el maldito de Hiwatari por haberle convencido de ir a aquel bar y… haberle obligado a serle infiel a Yuriy, no con uno... si no con tres. Pero que infidelidad, sonrió, cosa que al taheño no le agrado en absoluto.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Boris- dijo dando media vuelta para subir la escalera y encerrarse en la habitación.

Ahora si todo estaba jodido, nunca le llamaba por su verdadero nombre a menos que estuviera furibundo, y no había manera de seguirlo pues había echado la llave a la puerta, no tenía otra opción que dormir en la sala… otra vez. Sacó una frazada del closet bajo la escalera y se tiró en el sofá, sintiendo como lentamente el alcohol ingerido se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

La pesadez caía sobre su ser, se sentía tan pesado y torpe que le costó demasiado reaccionar, lamió sus labios para encontrarlos realmente dulces, cubiertos de crema batida y de pronto una boca atrapo la suya robándole el poco aire que tenía. Despertó confundido, pero aun así no pudo moverse, su pobre coordinación le mantenían en desventaja al tener al pelirrojo encima besándole con descaro.

Intentó tocarle el rostro para saber si era un sueño o no, pero la mano del taheño se apresuró a su acto y se la capturó sobre la cabeza mientras seguía besándole a su antojo, después el cuello, donde sus dientes le castigaron duramente dejando marcas a cada mordida. Separó su rostro un poco del de Bryan que ahora tenía toda su atención.

\- Preparé este encuentro toda la semana y tu estupidez no me robará nuestra noche- sonrió con malicia- no me importa tener que adoptar tu papel.

Le sujeto bien fuerte las manos con una sola de las suyas, mientras seguía besándole el cuello y sus pieles desnudas se unían… _¿en qué momento le había sacado la ropa? Maldito Ivanov, si no fuera por su estado le dominaría en un segundo y le haría pagar su osadía… o era acaso que lo tenía todo planeado, viniendo de él podría esperarlo todo._

Con la otra le levanto las piernas enroscándoselas en las caderas mientras guiado por la intuición buscaba esa entrada.

\- Me las… paga… ras Ivanov- Bryan gruñó sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado.

\- Quizás, y quizás mañana ni te acuerde de esto- le lamio los labios a la par que presionaba su caderas contra las nalgas del mayos- feliz cumpleaños querido.

Bryan cerró los ojos al sentir aquella presión entres sus nalgas intentando poner toda la resistencia posible aun en su estado. La punta de Yuriy encontró el camino y sé coló dentro de su cuerpo, obligándolo a gruñir de dolor e impotencia... El pelirrojo siguió empujando, lento y continuo. Podría sentirlo entrar, sentía el lubricante que seguramente se había untado, sentía su canal abriéndose a su paso y sin su consentimiento, sentía la fuerza de su novio, y también su cuerpo incapaz de moverse.

Había visto a su pelirrojo desnudo millones de veces, había tenido su miembro rígido entre sus manos y dentro de su boca más veces de las que podía recordar, y era justo ahora que reconocía lo dotado que esta. El movimiento cesó y soltó una gran bocanada de aire pues lo había estado sosteniendo durante toda la penetración. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la borrosa figura del cuerpo sobre el suyo, ahora no dudaba de la realidad, lo estaban poseyendo.

\- ¿Estás listo para lo que sigue?- preguntó con un susurro sobre su cuello.

\- Para Yuriy- pidió- sal de mi.

\- Oblígame- le reto

Se removió en su sitio, consiguiendo únicamente que aquel intruso se incrustara más en su recto.

\- Sabes que esto no- tomó aire- terminara bien para ti pelirrojo.

\- Me dejaste plantado con todo esto- ladeo el rostro para ver los preparativos que había hecho- creo que me debes algo.

\- Sal de mi- intentó sonar colérico e impaciente, pero su voz sonaba amortiguada y lenta por el alcohol.

Yuriy jaló su cadera, la intromisión se retiraba. Estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Ivanov si este se marchaba, dejaría pasar que tuviera las intenciones de violarlo y también... su cadera volvió a penetrarle y jadeó confuso. Aquello no se detuvo, arremetía contra su cuerpo una y otra vez de manera cuidadosa y lenta. Los labios del taheño le atacaron el cuello besándolo y mordiéndole a la par que su mano aprisionaba con mayor fuerza las suyas.

\- Suéltame Yuriy- intentó gritar- sal de mi CUERPO- exigió.

Pero en respuesta los labios de su novio cubrieron su boca, un beso atenuado que iba cobrando intensidad como el vaivén de las penetraciones.

El dolor y ardor que sentía alrededor de su entrada iban desapareciendo, la entrada y salida se volvieron más fácil y con ello empezó a sentir la fricción de ese pene contra las paredes de sus entrañas, y mientras más al fondo llegaba más le excitaba, tocaba algo dentro de sí que empezaba a gustarle.

Yuriy le obligó con la mano libre a levantar la cadera para profundizar, Bryan echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido de placer y Yuriy sonrió complacido. Deseaba soltarle pero no se atrevía a darle la oportunidad de escapar, buscó con la mirada un cojín que coloco bajo la cadera de su ruso con algo de dificultad, más la recomienza fue tener una mano libre para acariciar todo ese cuerpo desnudo.

Lo primero que atacó fueron sus tetillas, presionándolas, disfrutando de esos botones que se endurecían bajo su tacto. Descendió lentamente por la piel blanca hasta llegar al abdomen plano, sintiendo como se contaría con cada penetración.

Liberó aquella boca para separarse lo más que pudo, quería ver su rostro. Estaba sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados para intensificar el placer, su boca jadeante, una pequeña capa de sudor le cubría la frente... Era tan encantador verlo de forma tan pasiva, que no dejo de mirarlo por varios minutos para grabarse a la perfección esa imagen.

Su mano siguió bajando hasta el miembro de Bryan que estaba más duro que nunca, lo aprisionó y comenzó a masturbarlo. Los gemidos de Bryan se intensificaron, sus brazos se tensionaron buscando de forma desesperada e inútil la manera de asirse de algo.

\- Nada mal ¿verdad?- arremetió con profundidad.

Bryan no respondió, estaba ahogado por su jadeante respiración, por esas sensaciones eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo, por el placer que llenaba su "salida"... _si así se siente estar abajo, no entiendo porque Yuriy se queja cada mañana después de una noche apasionada, debería agradecérmelo con un desayuno en la cama._

Las arremetidas se volvieron más violenta y su mano se movió más rápida.

 _Dios, Dios, Dios... Maldito pelirrojo_

Se atrevió a soltarle las manos, se incorporó sin interrumpir la masturbación. Plantó una pierna sobre el sillón buscando más apoyo mientras con la libre se aferró de la cadera de su hombre.

 _Sus manos estaban libres, resbalaron sobre el descansa brazos con la sangre corriendo rápidamente por las venas, podía intentar empujarle, pero no quería ahora que estaba a punto de sucumbir, estaba por terminar, lo sentía, ese roce continuo tocándole lo inalcanzable y la deliciosa mano de Yura..._ Abrió los ojos un poco para verlo, imaginaba esa unión, imaginaba el cómo se veía y... Una corriente eléctrica le alcanzó allí donde la cabeza del pene de Yuriy le rozaba. Su espalda se arqueó y un último gritó salió de su boca. Su semilla se roció sobre la mano del pelirrojo y sobre sus vientres desnudos.

Yuriy aprovechó para levantarle una pierna y echársela sobre el hombro y arremeter contra ese agujero un par de veces con toda su necesidad lujuriosa para correrse dentro del agujero ajeno.

Salió de su cuerpo y fue hasta la mesa ya sin preocuparse de que Bryan se levantara y le golpeara. Tomó una de las cervezas dentro de la cubeta a la que le había colocado hielo nuevamente y la destapó. El líquido helado le refrescó la garganta y le hizo sentirse mejor. Se acercó a su novio que un jadeaba en silencio y le ayudo a sentarse.

\- ¿Mareado?- preguntó el pelirrojo y él asintió sin mucho ánimo.

\- Toma- le acercó la boquilla a los labios y se la empinó para que tomara.

De mala gana bebió, sabía que era cerveza, reconocía su sabor y lo que menos quería en ese momento era más alcohol para empeorar las cosas, pero se sentía sediento y con un trago no pasaría nada... o eso esperaba.

\- ¿Sigues enfadado?

\- Te mataré- dijo por lo bajo.

\- Seguramente, pero ahora eres mío, estas a mi disposición así que trata de cooperar amor- le lamió los labios- ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

\- No te importa- Bryan estaba asombrado de que sus palabras salieron de un solo hilo y tan consistentes.

\- Sabes que me enteraré tarde o temprano, y quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

\- Todo esto ¿porque quieres saber dónde estaba?- se rió- no es digno de ti rojo.

Yuriy frunció el ceño, no le dejaría escaparse sin más. Se levantó y se arrodilló entre las piernas y empezó a lamer la entrepierna, pudo sentir sus piernas tensarse cada vez que se aproximaba a su miembro ahora dormido y extra sensible.

Inició con suaves besos que lo hicieron estremecerse, continuó con lamidas delicadas y terminó por meterlo a su boca. Las manos de Bryan se le movieron torpemente hacia su cara intentando apartarlo a la par que se quejaba al ser estimulado tan prontamente.

\- ¿Duele?- preguntó cuándo su mano se posó en su cabellera rojiza- ¿qué tan sensible lo tienes?- le succionó.

\- ¡No!- gritó.

\- Sabes lo que quiero escuchar- continuo besándolo, aprovechando la sedación en la que aún continuaba.

\- No te lo diré rojo- _gruñó, no voy a darte el placer de verme humillado en dos sentidos, además decirte donde estuve dará pie a con quien estuve y confesarte que me follé a Kai, Hitoshi y Brooklyn no te hará más feliz._

\- Como quieras "cariño"

Fue hasta la mesa y cortó un trozo del pastel, lo llevó hasta donde Bryan intentaba dominar su cuerpo, y aunque lo conseguida lentamente, no era los suficiente para controlar la situación. Y Yuriy sabía eso, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Festejaremos tu cumpleaños- coloco un poco de betún sobre los labios de su novio y enseguida se lo quitó con besos ardientes.

El pastel fue cayendo en diferentes partes del cuerpo y todas ellas fueron engullidas de igual manera, dejando un camino de marcas rojas y mordidas amoratadas. Los pezones fueron el mayor blanco, los atacó con tal furia y acaloramiento. Bryan no sabía si gritar de dolor o de placer. Su pelirrojo estaba que ardía, si tan solo pudiera voltear la situación se lo haría hasta que gritara que ya era suficiente y aun así se lo seguiría haciendo. Imaginaba lo cálido que estaría su canal, lo estrecho que siempre se encontraba y... Bryan salto un poco en su lugar.

Una de sus piernas estaba levantada y los delgados dedos de Yuriy buscaban el camino húmedo que había dejado su semen. Acaricio la entrada aun viscosa y metió un dedo dentro removiéndolo en su interior.

\- Me parece que alguien está deseando más- _su sonrisa era maliciosa._

\- No, Yuriy... - aún bajo toda esa excitación no lograba mantener una erección, necesitaba más tiempo, solo un par de minutos.

\- Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso.

Sin tener otra opción que seguir al pelirrojo, porque este le ayudaba a moverse, ancló las rodillas en el asiento del sillón mientras su pecho era sostenido por el respaldo del mismo. Yuriy le besó el cuello tranquilamente y descendió por su espina dorsal hasta que las caderas del ruso se abrían levemente. Le separó los glúteos y lamió aquella entrada, el sabor de ambos mezclados.

Empujó su lengua abriéndose paso y Bryan gimió. Ya no hacía falta más lubricante, estaba tan húmedo dentro que Yuriy no quiso esperar más. Subió una pierna al sofá y coloco su firme erección en agujero para empujar. Resbaló con facilidad, más las estreches de su peligris le hizo que aplicara un poco de fuerza.

\- Eres tan cerrado- suspiro Ivanov.

\- Y tu un imbécil- gruño Bryan al ser dominado por segunda vez

\- Bryan- gimió al tomarle de cadera y empezar a embestirle con rapidez.

Bryan rogo porque su cuerpo no respondiera, que su mente no enloqueciera, que su boca no jadeara de placer. Pero por más que lo deseó no pudo, Yuriy sabía lo que hacía y eso le enfurecía, en ese momento no podía hacer más que aferrarse al borde del respaldo. Su propia erección creció y se rozaba entre la piel del mueble y al suya propia.

\- Y... Yu... ra- jadeó.

Su nombre dicho de esa manera era algo que nunca había escuchado, la voz de Bryan demandando, pidiendo más placer, que le llenara, era todo un momento digno de repetir.

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Yuu... por... favor

Si volvía a decir su nombre así se correría sin poder contenerse y faltaban tantas cosas por hacer, se mordió el labio inferior conteniéndose. Golpeando su cadera contra las nalgas de Bryan que ya tenían un tono rojizo... sonrío, y dio una sonora nalgada en aquella zona del trasero.

\- ¡YUU!- gritó roncamente y enloquecido.

Penetró más profundamente al escucharlo, jaló más esas caderas hacia su pelvis clavando todo lo posible si erección, vaciándose de lleno dentro de aquel estrecho y cálido lugar. Pegó su frente al hombro de Bryan y este se giró con más facilidad.

\- Yura- toco la mano del pelirrojo y la llevo a la erección que seguía allí.

\- ¿Aun quieres más?- sonrió ladino y lo tumbo sobre el sofá.

Se inclinó sobre las entrepiernas para engullirlo y lamerlo por todos los sitios posibles. Lo sacó saboreándose los labios y se colocó sobre Bryan, sentándose y acomodando la virilidad de su novio sobre su entrada. Bajó lentamente tanto que el ojiverde se arqueo suavemente al sentir forzando ese camino. Palpó las caderas del taheño y aunque deseaba bajarlo de un golpe no pudo.

\- La tienes tan grande- se quejó Yuriy y Bryan sonrió pues él había pensado lo mismo en su momento.

Ahogó un jadeo de dolor, al menos el controlaba la profundidad. Aspiro profundamente y comenzó a sacarlo, a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, a disfrutar de aquello... solo sería unos minutos, hasta que Bryan terminara.

 _Le veo moverse de arriba abajo, sus caderas meneándose a un ritmo que no logra más que estremecerme. Dios... maldito pelirrojo. No te pierdo de vista, tu gesto es lo que más me fascina. Síguete moviendo así rojo._

La silueta de Yuriy en medio de la oscuridad continúa su vaivén, nada lo detiene más que ese líquido blanquecino que se ha regado en su interior. Rompe la unión y se abraza al cuerpo tembloroso que esta tendido, le besa incansablemente y después le deja descansar. Pronto escucha su respiración calmada que solo significa que estaba dormido, le sonríe aunque sabe que no puede verle.

\- Feliz cumpleaños- recoge la cobija y cubre su cuerpo desnudo- no quiero que después esparzas un virus por toda la casa.

Tarda un par de minutos más, en la planta baja y tras observar su trabajo de limpieza, desapareció por las escaleras...

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

El sol golpea los parpados del ruso. Los aprieta intentando volver a su descanso, pero es imposible. Termina por levantarse con dificultad. La casa gira a su alrededor y busca colocar un pie en el piso para estabilizarlo. Lentamente se incorpora recordando lo ocurrido.

La llamada, Kai, el bar, Brooklyn y Hiro, la lluvia, sonrió, que lluvia. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Una punzada comenzaba a martillearle en las sienes y de pronto se encontró sediento.

Tenía una resaca como nunca. Se incorporó, necesitaba agua... la cobija resbaló por su cuerpo y el reflejo del televisor de plasma le mostró su desnudez. Se acercó para poder mirarse bien y con el primer paso el dolor le invadió la cadera, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo...

\- Maldito pelirrojo...- gruño mientras intentaba llegar al baño de la planta baja- te mataré, juro que te mataré.

Se miró en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que Yuriy había mandado a instalar. Lo primero que resalto en su blanca piel fueron las marcas rojas amoratadas que invadían su pecho y hombros. Tenía la forma de una mano en uno de los glúteos y algo reseco entre ellos.

\- ¡YURIY!- Gritó saliendo del baño.

La mesa estaba vacía, ya no había pasteles ni cervezas, las flores se habían evaporado, pero estaba más que seguro que ese embustero le había violado, había abusado de su cuerpo cuando estaba borracho. Se ayudó del barandal para subir las escaleras, aunque cada paso que daba era una penitencia.

\- Sé que estas aquí, huelo tu colonia- siseó- ¡YURIY!- La puerta de la habitación principal se abrió y en el marco apareció un pelirrojo deslumbrante y fresco.

\- ¿Porque tanto grito?- le miro de arriba abajo- deberías darte una ducha.

\- Eres un maldito bribón- le toma le da muñeca y lo jala hasta su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estas molesto por algo?- le sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¡TÚ!- podría golpearlo en ese mismo instante- di tu última voluntad.

\- ¿Acaso vas a matarme?- en los ojos de Bryan vio ese fulgor demoníaco- aceptaré lo que quieras hacer conmigo, no pondré resistencia alguna solo si- rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos- no te gustó lo de anoche.

\- ...- Abrió la boca para responder que "NO" ni un poquito disfruto su atrevimiento, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, permaneció mirando los intensos ojos de Yuriy.

\- Eso pensé- se soltó del cuello y se fue al piso de abajo- tengo hambre.

\- Ingrato- gruñó- ven aquí Yura, no me dejes a mitad de la casa con este horrible dolor.

\- Te acostumbraras.

\- ¡Olvídalo!- se negó mentalmente a dejar su posición dominante.

\- Entra a la tina, el agua caliente te ayudara.

\- Tarado...- se fue rengueando a la habitación.

\- Por cierto- la voz de Yuriy era alta y altanera- Hitoshi quiere de vuelta las llaves de su auto.

\- ¿Hitoshi?- abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿qué más sabía Yuriy?

\- Te dije que me enteraría tarde o...- la voz de su novio se perdió en la casa.

Era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz con su "cariñito" antes de saber que tanto había aflojado la lengua Kinomiya. Bueno... al final había sido el mejor cumpleaños que jamás había tenido.

 **\- FIN-**

 **(¯·..·-** **Nyu Oz Leonhart** **-·..·´¯)**


End file.
